


Give The Bluetooth Speaker A Break, Please

by TooManyFandomsToBeSane



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Jaeyun and Jungwon best leaders, Rated T for language, SO MANY FRIENDSHIP POSSIBILITIES, chapters are a tad short but I update daily, lowkey ChanHoon, lowkey JayWon, lowkey SunKi, now I know how all those iland fic writers feel when tagging ot23, takes place in a covid-less world ig, takes place recently but not on Jisus bday bc I didnt write that in unfortunately, theres a LOT of songs referenced, this is lowkey crack but put 17 teen boys in the same room and thats what you get, this is so chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFandomsToBeSane/pseuds/TooManyFandomsToBeSane
Summary: Enhypen were scheduled to do their very first collab stage with another rookie group, none other than TOO. They were permitted to meet in person before official recordings and practice started, and you can only imagine how chaotically wonderful that went. Cue the speaker being hijacked, yet again.
Comments: 86
Kudos: 47





	1. The Collaboration Announcement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iuwui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuwui/gifts), [SSpian0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSpian0/gifts).



> I blew my own multi mind writing this, ngl. It was so fun to write. I'll have daily updates since I already completed the writing.
> 
> For iuwui, who gave me the idea to write these two groups interacting. It never crossed my simple fluff mind that I could actually write crossover fics lmao so she inspired me to create this masterpiece.
> 
> For SSpian0, my love, who has been on a writing journey with me since forever (it's been like a month but you get what I mean lmao). Even if you don't stan TOO, and you don't have to read this fic btw, I thought you should see me do my very first chaptered fic. ILY!
> 
> Enjoy, my lovely Toogethers and Engenes!

Their manager had just broken the news to them: they were to do a joint stage performance with another group. For the very first time, they reminded themselves. 

At first, the boys were silent, not sure how to react. Some glances were thrown to Jungwon, who stood composed like always. Heeseung finally asked what was on all their minds.

“Who’s the group we’re performing with?”

“Another rookie group, they debuted the same year as you. Some of you may know of them, they’re called TOO.”

The tension eased a bit. Most knew the group, some a bit vaguely and others were mentally singing ‘Magnolia’ in delight. 

“That’s the group with Jaeyun sunbaenim, right?” asked Jake, his own Korean name sounding weird in his mouth while addressing someone else. 

Their manager replied, “Yep, that’s the one. They’re very excited to work with you, I may add. The seventeen of you guys will be given a chance to bond next weekend before scheduled recordings and practices.”

Oh, right. An actual stage had to be learned, perfected, and shown to Engenes. To Toogethers as well, they suppose. Being on I-Land, the boys were somewhat experienced with performances including a lot of people, but it had been quite a while since. Plus, they had all lived together as trainees back then; this was a group they had never met before. 

But it was going to be okay. As long as the seven had each other and Engenes, they would remain professional and handle the situation as best as they could. And who knows? They might make some new idol friends.

Their manager, after delivering the news, left the dorm. Sunoo and Ni-Ki had already pulled up TOO’s discography and was jamming to ‘Count 1, 2’ while Jay was discreetly Googling the members of the group. Jungwon was doing the exact same as Jay (leader duties!) but much more successfully, while Jake and Sunghoon tried not to think about extra dance practice right now. And Heeseung? He left to take a nap.

They were all nervous to meet ten new people and work with them for some time, but also excited for this new chapter of their idol lives: collaboration. Man, Engenes will love THIS one.

That same morning, TOO’s manager delivered the news to the boys.

How their manager keeps all ten boys quiet and attentive, Jaeyun has no idea. Just try to get Kyungho and Chan to stop dancing as Woonggi whines, Jeyou only speaks in English, Jisu memes, and Jerome hugs, and you’ll see how it’s near impossible.

“You guys are scheduled to have a collaboration stage with another group, called Enhypen. You’ll have the opportunity to meet with them next weekend before official work starts. Your fans will love the stage, so try not to stress too much!”

A gasp was heard when Enhypen was mentioned (looking at you, Woonggi) and others portrayed their excitement after he was finished speaking. Could it really be Enhypen? The grand-slam rookies? Toogethers will definitely love this collab stage, and maybe they’ll gain new fans after working with a rookie group as popular as Enhypen. New fans are always welcomed with open arms and a hug.

Jaeyun remembered meeting the group when he MC’d on After School Club. While it was a bit awkward at MC work, idol work should be a bit more relaxed with them. He just hopes that his loud members won’t scare away some of the quieter guys.

‘Given-Taken’ could be heard from somewhere in the dorm, and Donggeon was loudly singing the lyrics. Maybe he could tame the chaotic boys that will be storming the stage (and practice room) by teaming up with Jungwon. What song could fit seventeen people on it, anyway? He should have asked.

Jaeyun was stressed out lately, and this was making him overthink even more. He should definitely schedule a movie and cuddle session with Jerome later to make everything better.

As long as Toogethers, Engenes, TOO, and Enhypen are happy, everything will be okay.


	2. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to keep all your "hyungs" and such straight in your head, here's a list of the boys in age order (sorry it's so long lmao):
> 
> TOO- (April 27, 1999) Chihoon  
> TOO- (July 15, 1999) Donggeon  
> TOO- (Dec. 8, 1999) Chan  
> TOO- (Jan. 19, 2000) Jisu  
> TOO- (March 20, 2000) Minsu  
> TOO- (Aug. 16, 2000) Jaeyun  
> TOO- (Nov. 2, 2000) Jeyou  
> TOO- (May 7, 2001) Kyungho  
> TOO- (Aug. 25, 2001) Jerome  
> EN- (Oct. 15, 2001) Heeseung  
> EN- (April 20, 2002) Jay  
> TOO- (April 23, 2002) Woonggi  
> EN- (Nov. 15, 2002) Jake  
> EN- (Dec. 8, 2002) Sunghoon  
> EN- (June 24, 2003) Sunoo  
> EN- (Feb. 9, 2004) Jungwon  
> EN- (Dec. 9, 2005) Ni-Ki
> 
> Now, onto the good kush!

“One, two! Connect! Annyeonghaseyo, Enhypen imnida!”

“Dul, set! To Be World Klass! Annyeonghaseyo, TOO imnida!”

Introductions were made, names and ages said, and speaker systems were playing an even mix of Enhypen and TOO songs to lighten the atmosphere. Enhypen was given permission to call the TOO members “hyung”, when and if necessary, instead of sunbaenim. Likewise, Heeseung gave Woonggi permission to call him “hyung” as well. There wasn’t much age difference for the groups, and some even shared birth years. 

Now, here’s where the fun begins.

Sunoo and Woonggi were the first to sneak away from the mass of people, now fast friends. Sunoo had an idea, and boy was it a good one.

“Hyung, we should hijack the Bluetooth speakers.”

Jumping excitedly like the puppy he is, Woonggi’s eyes widened as he agreed. “Yes! We should dance girl group covers, too!”

“YES HYUNG YOU ARE A GENIUS.” Phone was immediately in hand.

Unfortunately, Sunoo’s loudness caught the attention of Jungwon. He glanced at the pair, probably up to something knowing them, but let it slide. Eh, let the kids have fun.

Now peering at Sunoo’s phone, they scrolled through his girl group kpop playlist, making sure to surprise everyone with a banger of a song, before connecting to the speaker.

Adjusting the volume and suppressing giggles, Sunoo let Woonggi do the honors of pressing play.

“DUN DUN DUN DUN, NOT SHY, NOT ME” startled the hyungs + Yang Leader + Ni-Ki. The poor guys didn’t see Itzy coming AT ALL, and their reactions kickstarted a gasp-laughing fit from the ‘02 and ‘03 new-found besties. They were so caught up with laughing that they completely forgot to dance the choreography. Oh well, there will be plenty of time for that later.

Heeseung smiled at Sunoo and Woonggi’s cuteness, then continued his conversation with Chihoon.

“Making songs is something I do in my free time, I’m actually working on a cover for Engenes right now.”

Eyes shining with passion for the subject, Chihoon responded, “I produce songs as well. Chan and I got to release one a while ago titled ‘Siri’ that Toogethers enjoy a lot. Maybe if we ask, I can get you to come to my studio one day for a project.”

Nodding his head in a bow, Heeseung said excitedly (and a bit flustered), “Thank you, hyung! That would be awesome!”

Glancing at the speaker, which will now live a sad life of being hijacked, he said, “Maybe we can listen to ‘Siri’ after the kids are done with their shenanigans. Now I’m curious to see your and Chan hyung’s work.”

His attention shifted to look at Ni-Ki, who was standing next to Kyungho. Both of them were too close to their dancing members to NOT be thinking about joining them.

“Why are so many hyungs born in 2001 so tall?” asked Ni-Ki, more in a teasing manner than anything. Seeing Sunoo dancing to ‘Not Shy’ definitely gave him the courage to speak out today.

“Dude, you’re literally as tall as me. Why are YOU so tall? Aren’t you the maknae?” 

Instead of answering, he shrugged and pulled his meme “I don’t know” face. As the song ended, he looked to his best friend, who was catching his breath and laughing, then had an idea.

“Hyung, let’s absolutely destroy those two at dancing. Do you know how to do BTS sunbaenim’s choreo?”

With those words, the speaker was inevitably taken over for the second time that day.

The look on the pair’s face when ‘Mic Drop’ started playing was priceless. Freestyle dancing commenced until the point dance was delivered. Their teamwork was immaculate. 

“Did you see my bag? Did you see my bag?” sung Jake from the sidelines, hyping up (his son) Ni-Ki and Kyungho as they slayed the choreo, very obviously challenging their girl-group-cover members. 

“Bro, how is Ni-Ki that tall? I’ve never seen anyone our age as tall as Kyungho,” said Jisu to Sunghoon, who had his arm around Jake’s shoulders. 

“You should have seen him at the beginning of I-Land, he was like a baby dumpling. Now, though…” Sunghoon gestured to the youngest, now laughing with his tall hyung as much as they were dancing. 

“That’s what we call a glow-up, everyone,” said Donggeon as he entered the chat, not wanting to miss the action of the improvised dance floor.

Jake went in for a fist bump with Donggeon and a, “Hey, man” in English. You know, as Jake does. Unused to this, his hyung obliged with a semi-confused face but ended up giggling with the Aussie. This is the Pure Boi Line, and if anyone touches them, both their leaders know how to kick your ass. Just saying.

The Leader Line was in the back of the room, talking and occasionally surveying the room. It was mini chaos, but that’s all the fun right there. If needed, they could hijack the speaker to blast a siren in order to shut everyone up and then regain control. But that was just the backup-backup-backup plan, no need to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude this was so much fun to write already. It's a bit fitting that the chaos was started by Woonggi and Sunoo lmao


	3. Dolphins, Dragons, and Dudes (oh my!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these interactions have ME wilding, and I'm the bloody author lmao

Jerome migrated to the back of the room, looking to hug a certain Jaeyun hyung. The older had learned to accept his skinship months ago, although not without putting up a small fight for a while. 

“Hi, hyung! Hi Jungwon!” As soon as he was within reach, he had situated himself on Jaeyun’s arm.

Jungwon smiled and said, “Hi, Jerome hyung!” 

Sungmin reminded him of Heeseung in a way, always in need of love and attention. Skinship was also a must for both, plus they were born two months apart (which seemed so bizarre in a way). 

“Did you see Woonggi-ah, Ni-Ki, Sunoo, and Kyungho dancing to ‘Dolphin’ by Oh My Girl sunbaenim? I think they gave up on competing! Minsu joined them as well.”

The two craned their necks to the dancing boys, who, sure enough, were mid-collab. Sunoo was very obviously torn between dancing “da da da da da da da da da” and recording the whole scenario as they all danced with perfect form. Soobin would be proud. Unsurprisingly, it was somewhat of a mystery how that song was decided upon (spoiler alert: it was Jake who - you guessed it - hijacked the Bluetooth. He thought that this song would be the most fun to watch regarding the current performers).

In another section of the room, there was a heated freestyle-rap battle going on between Chihoon, Jeyou, and Heeseung. It was quite a match: here we have Chihoon, the eldest and avid lyricist, Jeyou, a master at rapid lyrics, and Heeseung, the maknae of this sub-group but a growing freestyle machine. Someone had played a basic beat on their phone, and Jeyou was going on a rap tangent about dragons as the other two collected their thoughts and rhymes for their turn. 

Heeseung was considering making a sequel to his Wake Up Rap. He could probably use his original one and get away with it, but Hee don’t play like that. He came to win.

In what was probably the calmest part of the room, Chan and Jay were talking fashion. Of course they were, it’s Cho Chanhyuk and Jay Park. Not that they would tell the others, but they unanimously decided that they were the best dressed out of the seventeen here today. 

The pair, true to nature, seemed unbelievably cool and intimidating when they first met (poor Jay scared Donggeon a bit and Chan’s tattoos startled Heeseung for a second), but once introductions were past, they found that they were both incredibly soft underneath their initial impression. That, plus common interests (music, fashion, etc.), ensured that these two are best bros now. The age difference initially shook Jay, who only had Heeseung as a hyung for months, but he quickly moved on from such matters (after all, he was best friends with a ’97 liner during I-Land; another 90’s kid won’t scare him). 

Their conversation quickly turned to their best friends (and quite frankly, in the eyes of everyone else, their platonic soulmates). Chan, pointing to Chihoon rapping across the room, said with heart eyes, “Chihoon-ah, he’s my closest friend, we’re in each other’s studio constantly. It’s like I can feel his emotions, even when I’m not near him, it’s crazy.” He smiled thinking about his fellow ’99 liner, then turned to Jay. “What about you?”

Without hesitation, he answered. “Jungwon-ah. Well, I’ve known Heeseung hyung for the longest, and we have a pretty strong bond, but there’s something about Jungwon. I always need to be around him, and I think we keep each other from stressing out too much. Hugs from Wonie are the best,” said Jay, also with heart eyes. He caught Jungwon’s eye and waved, which the young leader reciprocated with a big smile. 

Now they both felt incredibly soft for their best bro. Just JayChan things. 

As if his brain chose this moment to focus on the song, Jay said, “We should play our music. Some Western bops, maybe?”

“Ah, yeah, that would be sick! Let’s get it!” The latter phrase was spoken in TINY English, as Chan has an adorable habit of doing.

And so, the poor, poor speak was overtaken once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where that lowkey ChanHoon and JayWon come in bc I couldn't resist lmao. Also I would pay VERY GOOD MONEY to see a rap battle between Chihoon, Jeyou, and Heeseung
> 
> I think the second ship I thought of for this crossover (after the gg squad) was Chan and Jay just bc they're both scary af at first and then they smile or do literally ANYTHING and they're like the softest human beings alive istg. That plus they have kinda the same style regarding interests. Make JayChan A Real Friendship Challenge 2021


	4. *deep ass Aussie voice* UwU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give The Speaker A Break Challenge 2021

While some Western song (“Yah, it’s not just a Western song! It’s ‘Take Me Back to London’ by Ed Sheeran!” “Alright, Jay hyung, whatever you say”) was playing, Chan, Heeseung, and Sunoo had somehow found themselves in an aegyo battle. It had started with Ddeonu acting cute towards Ni-Ki, and Heeseung retaliated the cuteness instead. Chan, who found the two, decided to break out his own skills, and the three have been doing cute shit to each other ever since. A couple of others gathered around, either soft for the aegyo (Jake and Chihoon) or looking like they’re about to throw punches (Donggeon and Jerome). It seems as though Heeseung was looking to be in ALL the competitions today.

The Leader Line had now scattered, and Jungwon found a new and very useful friend: a saltmate none other than Minsu himself. Their current task was to cringe at their members and clown them, which comes naturally to the two, as Jungwon wore his human cape named Jay.

“I think I’m gonna have nightmares after this.”

“At least you don’t have to witness Chan hyung practicing this stuff in the mirror. Daily.”

“Oh god, you’re right. Sunoo hyung I can usually handle but Heeseung hyung… aish, he’s been an aegyo menace ever since he was forced to do his Heedeungie routine.”

“Hyung just started doing it one day and refuses to stop. I mean, I can barely handle skinship, much less THIS,” said Minsu, pointing at Chan making floppy bunny ears.

They both immediately cringed. Jungwon was mostly there to be salty and to supervise, making sure no one starts swinging at the aggressively cute actions. Minsu was there because he loved being savage with someone who UNDERSTANDS. 

“Am I the only one out of us who’s enjoying the show?” asked Jay. “Heeseung hyungie and Sunoo’s aegyo is great, and I had no idea that Chan hyung was this good at it.”

“Keep it up and I’ll revoke your hugging privileges.”

“So harsh, Jungwon-ah.” Jay pulled him in tighter in protest but decided to obey. No Wonie hugs sounded like a nightmare.

The song abruptly changed (in volume, too), yet again, and Jay screamed in his usual fashion at the betrayal. Sunghoon looked suspicious, although Jisu, standing next to him, was the one holding a phone. The Ice Prince had convinced his hyung to hijack the speaker; if he saw any more of Heeseung’s cuteness, he might lose it for real this time. 

Now that the aegyo trio and their audience had split up, the makeshift dance floor was free. Good thing, too, because ‘God’s Menu’ by Stray Kids was playing. 

Instantly, the dance line of TOO found their way to the middle with Ni-Ki, Sunghoon, and Heeseung hot on their heels. Not every member knew all the choreo, so they had fun with it. Channel your inner Hyunjin, y’all.

Jaeyun and Jeyou, as spectators, had absolutely NO idea how Heeseung and Chan had gone from cute to intense in five seconds flat. Their duality is not to be fucked with. Just LOOK at the execution of that part! And not to mention their own added flair to the choreo, especially Chan. Wow. 

“They truly look like they’re cooking like a chef. They’re like a five-star Michelin!”

“Woonggi hyung, that was such a bad joke.” 

“Yah, Sunoo, I liked it!” said Jake.

“It’s okay to admit his joke was bad, hyung, we won’t judge,” Jerome said, pointedly teasing his dongsaeng and his newfound hyung. 

“Everyone shut up, it’s Felix sunbaenim’s part!” Jay had his phone out recording the action, and he did NOT want commentary from the others on the video.

Right before our Mr. Lee Sunshine (not to be confused with Mr. Kim Sunshine) could destroy us with his deep voice while the dancers did their merry thing, there was yet another surprise.

Cue the Music Change Number Who In the Hell Knows By This Point. Chihoon was guilty this time. He had put on 'Siri', but at a volume that begged for a decent amount of calm. The intro did that quite well on its own.

“Heeseung-ah, this is the song I was talking about earlier, the one made by Channie and I.” Chihoon singled out Enhypen’s hyung as he caught his breath. Rapping, aegyo, and dancing all within the same day? Congrats, Heeseungie, you’re an ace at parties now!

Chan and Sunghoon, breathing a bit heavy, took a break to listen to Ni-Ki, Wonggi, and Jerome’s rants (something about which girl group dances were the most fun to do). Clapping Sunghoon on the shoulder, Chan said, “Sunghoon-ah, did you know we share a birthday? Jay mentioned it earlier.” 

“Oh wow, really? That’s kinda awesome!” Sunghoon successfully acted surprised, as if he wasn’t internet-stalking the TOO members last week with Jay. When someone shares a birth date with you, especially someone you’re soon going to be colleagues with, you remember that shit.

“Maybe we can celebrate together this year. Isn’t Ni-Ki’s the day after ours? We’ll have him join us.” Chan offered a warm smile.

Sunghoon smiled back, flashing his adorable mini fangs. “Yeah, we should do that. Maybe I can take you ice skating since we’re December kids.”

And then all hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan and Sunghoon share a birthday and I think that's so FREAKING COOL
> 
> A E G Y O B A T T L E
> 
> I included a lotta Felix in this chapter for some reason, including the chap title. Guess I had sunshine on the mind <3


	5. Elsa? Do You Wanna Eat a Pizza?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there and welcome to the last chapter! I'm going to miss this mini chaos tbh
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for sticking along for the ride (UH now that's a LoNg AsS rIdE)!!
> 
> <333333333333333

The opening notes of a song played, followed by a shitton of screaming from teenage boys. Some in fear, some in anger, some in excitement. Sunoo knew EXACTLY what he was doing.

Holding his Galaxy as a microphone and ignoring his loud hyungs (Jungwon and Ni-Ki were quietly amused, if anything), he began to sing the lyrics.

“The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen…”

Ni-Ki joined his best friend (because of course he would), leaning into the “mic” and wrapping an arm around his hyung. “A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I’m the queen,” they sang together.

Between Sunoo’s adorable English pronunciation and Ni-Ki’s purposefully warbled words, plus them singing the song he had memorized years ago, Jeyou stepped into the karaoke ring, half-surprising the others.

Of course, it wouldn’t be a Jeyou performance without a little flair.

“THE WIND IS HOWLING LIKE THE SWIRLING STORM INSIDEEEEEE,” the rapper sang as he took their performance to another level. Sunoo and Ni-Ki were now laughing through the lyrics.

“Couldn’t keep it in, heaven knows I trieddddd.”

Soon, half the room had pitched in, a chorus of Elsas with almost comically deep voices for the tone of the original song. Those who had protested earlier were coerced with promises of food or threat of a jab to the ribs. They complied.

The song continued flawlessly, and there were many, MANY dramatic scenes played out. Most notably had to be Sunghoon’s loud “THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY,” (“well he IS the Ice Prince” quipped Jake) and Jaeyun’s mighty “Let the storm rage ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN,” perfectly hitting that high note. The others sang in meme at this point. 

They gave the honors of the closing line to the maknae, and his delivery didn’t disappoint. 

Throwing his jacket off his shoulders and pointing to the crowd, Ni-Ki presented the line; his hyungs went ballistic for it. 

The Original Elsa of the room proudly hugged his best friend (partly so that no one else could steal Ni-Ki from him). Everyone cheered as the song came to a close.

This was a legendary moment in TOOhypen’s history, and one that they will never forget. Chihoon made certain of that as he recorded the whole thing, and he would later send it in the seventeen-person group chat which would be created that evening.

Checking the time on his phone, Jerome gasped and said, while hugging a struggling Jeyou, “Guys it’s almost time to leave, we have thirty minutes until our managers pick us up.”

Heeseung pouted in tiny at that. Jay laughed at him while throwing an arm around his hyung’s shoulders. 

“Do you think we have time for another aegyo battle?”

There was a chorus of “HYUNG NO” ‘s directed towards Heeseung. Fair enough.

“I can’t believe that went by so fast, it feels like we just met five minutes ago,” said Donggeon.

“Yeah, it’s crazy.” Taking his opportunity with the almost-calm room, Jaeyun looked up to find Jungwon, sending a nod as a signal and receiving one back as confirmation. They had planned a last surprise for the boys earlier and had even roped in their managers.

“Actually, Jungwon and I talked to the managers earlier and we came up with a gift for everyone to celebrate today’s success. We couldn’t work it out so that we could do it here, but right now at our dorms there is pizza and ramen waiting for us.”

Once again, the room erupted in cheers as the two young leaders were smothered in hugs, especially from Chan (the self-proclaimed pimmelier) and Heeseung (who was famously in love with ramen). 

“Thank you, hyung!”

“Thanks, Jaeyun-ah!”

“Jungwonie, you are literally the best.”

“Hyung, thank you for pizza!”

A chorus of gratitude was spilled onto the pair as their managers walked into the room.

Oh shit. It’s time to leave. Right.

The “thanks” transitioned into hugs, fist bumps, and bro-handshake-chest-bump-thingys, given to each other as farewells were made. It was a bit disappointing since today was so much fun, but this was just the beginning. They had many more recordings, practices, and even a stage together where they could strengthen their bond further. 

Before the final goodbye, Sunoo, always on top of such things, demanded that everyone (excluding his own members) write down their phone numbers so he could make a group chat. Spamming memes will come to be so much more fun when he finds out Jisu and Kyungho LIVE for that shit. 

Enhypen and the Ten Oriented Orchestra, making their way through the busy music industry as rookies, were a bit more comfortable as idols now that they found friends who shared their same passion. It felt so much better than they had originally thought.

All seventeen of them couldn’t WAIT until their next meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL I'm gonna rant a bit have fun with that
> 
> This was my very first chaptered fic, and even tho the chapters were shorter than I intended, it still took me four days to write the whole thing. This is the most that I've ever written for a project, academically or for a fic. I am EXTREMELY proud of myself for working on this project, and I'm glad that some of you could experience this chaos with me
> 
> I love TOO and Enhypen so much and it was only a matter of time before I wrote a crossover fic (I did so with a nudge, thank iuwui!). I am so happy with how this turned out! I sincerely apologise if some of the idols didn't have as much screen time as others; some are easier to write (I have more experience with EN), and it's hard to keep up and come up with stuff for 17 boys to do. I love all 17 so much, remember that, please!
> 
> To those who have commented, especially on every chapter, I want to sincerely thank you. It feels like I'm stressed as fuck 24/7 now, and ao3 is one of the places I go for comfort. Not only that, but I have friends on here, actual fandom friends, and for someone like me who has almost never had fandom friends, that is so significant to my little kpop stan heart. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH <3333333333333333333333333
> 
> Alright y'all, now that the sentiment is outta the way, what song do you think I chose for their collab stage? Hint: it's a pre-existing song, modified to fit 17 people. Let the games in the comments begin!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this chaotic crossover! As always, comments are welcome <3


End file.
